The Only Exception
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: In Alex's Logo, Alex admits a big secret and one person comes to Alex to buy a t-shirt after her speech. But she what she didn't know is so much more would come from that. Femslash pairing inside.


Alex Russo took the podium after her brother Justin, dressed as a surfer and completely demeaned the worth of Alex's citizenship award. Alex currently had a truth spell cast on her at the moment

"Thank you Justin. You know I had something really nice for this but then I threw it out so I'm just gonna wing it. There are a bunch of people that I want to thank." She said as she then proceeded to insult everyone.

"Did anyone remember to take the truth spell off?" Her mother, Theresa asked.

"And there's one last thing that I want to say." Alex said. _Don't say it. Don't say it. _She said but the truth spell was too strong. "I'm a lesbian."

The school gasped as they left the hallway.

Later in the day, Alex found everyone was avoiding her and they made a pile of the punk dollhouse shirts that she had sold them. She went over to Justin who was back in his suit.

"Justin, what's going on? Why is no one talking to me?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know." Justin said smugly. "Fine you broke me down. They hate you because you insulted all of them."

"Wait I know that I act like I don't care but it's just a defense mechanism because I want people to like me." Alex admitted.

"Finally the truth comes out." Justin replied.

"The truth spell: take it off!" Alex admitted as she hit him the arm.

"Alright, it's served its purpose." Justin said as he undid the spell and the halo disappeared from over Alex's head.

As Justin left, someone walked up to her.

"Are you still selling these?" She said a female ask.

Alex looked over and saw Justin's ex-girlfriend, Miranda Hampson holding one of her t-shirts.

"Why do you want it now?" Alex asked.

"Because now that no one else is wearing them, I don't have to look like a poser like everyone else." Miranda said. "I heard about what happened at the award ceremony."

"Then why are you talking to me?" The Latin girl asked.

"Because I admire what you did. You destroyed the integrity of the award that the establishment had chosen to give to you by deciding that to show a display of non-citizenship. I found it to be perfectly ironic." Miranda explained. "I heard that you revealed a secret at the end. Is it true?"

"Everything that I said was true." Alex said.

"That's good to hear then." Miranda replied. Alex noted that it sounded kind of flirtatious for some reason. "Did Justin ever tell you why we broke up?"

"You realized that he wasn't cool enough for you?" Alex asked.

"If by that you mean that he was too masculine for me, then yes." Miranda responded.

"What are you talking about? Justin isn't really masculine…oh now I get it." Alex realized.

"I also liked someone else. This person's about your height, has short hair and is the coolest girl in school, even when everybody else doesn't realize it." Miranda said.

"So what you're saying is that you like me." Alex deduced. "That sucks because I was sure that you didn't like me like that."

"Well it looks like you were wrong." Miranda inferred. "I actually wouldn't have guessed that you were gay. You hide it so well."

"I forced myself to date those guys so people wouldn't know that I am." Alex explained to the Goth girl. "I actually just got out of a relationship with a girl that didn't work out."

"What happened?" Miranda asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's too hard for me." Alex said as she tried to avoid crying.

"Okay you don't have to." Miranda said as she grabbed Alex's hand.

"I wanted to kiss since I saw Justin do it." Alex stated. "But it's kind of wrong to want to kiss your brother's girlfriend."

"Well there's nothing stopping you now." Miranda remarked.

"No there isn't. I guess I don't need to worry about the fear anymore." Alex replied as she pressed her lips against the dark red lips of Miranda. The two of them collided as she began to move their hands across each other's bodies.

The two of them parted for air.

"I need to head to class." Miranda said.

"I thought you already graduated." Alex replied.

"What made you think that? I'm a senior." Miranda replied.

"It's just that you're older than Justin." Alex said.

"I'm six months older than him. I thought he was smart, he should have at least known what grade I was in. I never told him I was a junior, he just assumed it." Miranda complained. "That was another reason we broke up because he didn't know anything about me."

"So do you want to go somewhere after school?" Alex asked, refraining from saying something embarrassing about Justin to his ex-girlfriend.

"Yes in fact I was wondering if wanted to go to the Paramore show with me." Miranda asked.

"Yes! I love Paramore, Hayley Williams is so hot." Alex cheered.

"Yes she is." Miranda agreed as she walked to class. "I'll see later."

"Bye" Alex said. She thought about if she felt like going to class. Nah she would probably just be ridiculed."

Later that night, Alex was preparing herself for the concert. She put on some eyeliner, a tank top that was probably going to be covered with a t-shirt and a miniskirt.

"What are you getting all dressed up for?" Justin asked as he walked by her room.

"I have a date tonight." Alex bragged.

"Who would date you?" Justin asked in disbelief. "You insulted the whole school."

"Not the whole school, just everyone that was there." She said as she headed down to the substation. Curiously Justin followed her, wondering what Alex was up to. In the lobby of the restaurant, the Goth girl was waiting. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a spiked belt and a Paramore t-shirt that came short of her midriff as the pale skin of her belly was partially exposed.

"What's Miranda doing here?" He asked.

"She happens to be my date." Alex said as she waved to Miranda.

Justin pulled her into the kitchen. "You charmed my ex-girlfriend?"

"Justin, if you keep accusing me of using magic to do everything, I am going to punch in the face." Alex threatened. "No I did not charm her. She came to me because she wasn't at the assembly and she wanted to talk to me. She said that she broke up with you because she liked me. That's right. You're losing girls to me now."

Justin pointed his finger out at her like was trying to think of something clever to say but wasn't able to think of anything and walked away while Alex walked out into the sub station to meet Miranda.

"What was that all about?" Miranda asked.

"You know he's mad at me for dating you and all that jazz blah blah blah." Alex said. "We should probably get going."

"Yeah the concert is going to be starting soon. I was thinking we could take your car." Miranda replied.

Alex took the other girl to the car, opening the door for her.

"Thanks." Miranda replied.

"So did you know that Hayley Williams sang on a rap song?" Alex said. "I know that may sound like selling out but it's actually pretty good. The guy's whole album is pretty good. Do you wanna hear it?"

"What's his name?" Miranda questioned as she buckled up.

"B.o.B." I replied.

"I might have heard of him. I'll give it a listen with an open mind." Miranda said.

"I'm gonna start with _Airplanes._" Alex said as she put the CD in and set it to track 4 and it began to play. Alex began to sing along.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could use a wish right now wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could use a wish right now wish right now_

"You have a pretty good voice." Miranda commented.

"Thanks." Alex replied. "So what do you think of the music?"

"This guy is a lot better than I thought he would be." Miranda answered. "Who is this again? I might have to buy this CD or at least download it."

"Are you talking about Limewire?" Alex asked

"No, I meant iTunes." Miranda said. "Downloading illegally is wrong. I listen to people like Lars Ulrich."

"Good to know." Alex stated as she drove into Madison Square Garden. "Did we even need to drive?"

"It gives us some brief alone time." The older girl pointed out. "As opposed to being on a crowded bus."

"True." Alex said as she looked at the line. "So do you believe in magic by any chance?"

"You mean like that _Harry Potter_ or the magic that is said to happen when two people fall in love?" Miranda asked as she stuck her tongue out at the last part.

"I take it you've never been in love." Alex deduced. "But the Harry Potter kind"

"I've never seen it but I think it's possible." The Goth said.

"Hold my hand." I instructed as she did so. "Past the line we must go, take us inside to see the show."

She appeared inside the arena.

"Hmm this is the VIP area." Alex replied. "Maybe we can meet the band."

"Whoa." Miranda said, in shock that Alex had transported the two of them. "You're a wizard."

"Yes I am." The wizard replied. "Are you okay with it?"

"Yes." Miranda said after a moment's pause.

"Good." Alex said.

Suddenly the two of them were noticed by a young guy in a security uniform.

"Are you supposed to be back here?" He asked.

"Obviously since we are back here." Alex remarked.

"Do you know backstage passes?" He asked.

"Of course we do." Miranda answered.

"Can I see them?" He questioned.

"Sure." Miranda said as she walked up to him and pulled him into a kiss.

"You can go." He said after the kiss had ended.

The two of them walked forward before Alex said. "Miranda, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" The Goth asked.

"Never do that again." Alex requested. "I want to be the only one that you kiss."

"Gotcha, next time I'll just fake it and knee him in the groin." Miranda said.

The two of them had a blast at the show. They got to meet the band which was cool because Miranda hadn't expected it when she bought the tickets and they had made enough of impression that they got to watch the whole show from backstage. It was easily one of the best nights of Miranda's life.

"So do you have any idea on how I can become cool again?" Alex asked.

"Well the picture with Paramore will help." Miranda mused. "But it shouldn't matter. None of it will matter when High School ends. So is it true that you're thinking of graduating this year?"

"Yeah I'm beginning to get bored because it's too easy and I'm becoming bored with Mr. Laritate." Alex replied. "Senior year would just be pointless."

"Then we should try to go to the same school." Miranda suggested.

"Well I wasn't really thinking about college but if it means rooming with you, I'd be okay with it." Alex said.

6 months later

"I would like to introduce, the Tribeca Prep Valedictorian, Alex Russo." Mr. Laritate said. Alex walked to the center of the stage and to the podium once more this time wearing her cap in gown. She had gained her popularity back when everyone forgot about the incident.

"I'm going to try this again and don't worry I won't be insulting anyone this time." Alex said as she the auditorium laughed. "I'm going to start by thanking my brother Justin by saying there was no way in hell that I could ever beat him for this. I would like to thank my parents for believing in me at least half of the time and most importantly I would like to thank my girlfriend Miranda for being the one person at this school to like when no one else did and letting me prove to her that love really is magic."

After the ceremony, Miranda and Alex headed to the Waverly Sub Station for their grad party.

"I guess you were right." Miranda said. "But I prefer your kind of magic better."

"Well it's probably going to go away but I would give up my powers to be with you." Alex said.

"You know I thought after all of my relationships failed, love didn't exist." Miranda said. "But Alex, you are the only exception."

So this story is the result of a discussion on the boards about other girls that Alex could be with other than Harper, Juliet, and Stevie. I ran through several episodes for this happen including Wizards vs Zombies but ultimately decided on Alex's Logo. I do feel that Alex could excel academically if she tried and a challenge from Justin would be just the motivation that she needed. Don't forget to review.


End file.
